1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermal pane windows and doors and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating a thermal pane window or door of improved characteristics and construction.
2. The Prior Art
Thermal pane windows and doors generally are made with two or more panes of glass, with air volumes sealed in between the panes to reduce the transfer of temperature. As known, air is a poor thermal heat conductor when compared with solid materials such as glass.
Most thermal pane windows and doors presently employ a plastic sealant, such as polysulfide, in order to seal off trapped air volumes between the glass panes. A desiccant, such as silica gel or a zeolite, is used to absorb moisture within the trapped air volumes. Over a period of time, the desiccant becomes saturated and moisture develops within the trapped air volumes between the glass panes. This moisture build up in between the glass panes occurs because the plastic sealant is permeable to gases, including water vapor. The moisture starts a process of corrosive reactions between the water vapor and its dissolved minerals and oxygen in contact with the glass panes and the plastic sealant. In addition, the condensation of water vapor between the glass panes adversely affects the visibility through the window.